The invention is concerned with novel peptide analog renin inhibitors.
Peptide renin inhibitors are disclosed in the literature [See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,994; European Patent Application No. 0,077,029; U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,786; Boger et al. Nature 303: 81-84 (1983)]. One class of such inhibitors contains the statine type amino acid residue of the formula ##STR2##
Peptide analog renin inhibitors have been discovered which contain a reduced statine residue of the formula ##STR3##